


Selamat Ulang Tahun

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Apa yang harus aku berikan? Sesuatu yang bisa dibuat, sederhana, tetapi berkesan. Masalahnya tidak hanya itu. Apa sempat aku membuatnya?





	Selamat Ulang Tahun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying back number - HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> Warning: BASED ON TRUE STORY!

“Pementasan drama untuk kelas kalian diadakan tanggal 30 September pukul 7 malam. Jadi, persiapkan dari sekarang dari masing-masing kelompok. Jangan lupa untuk setor daftar perlengkapan untuk tata panggung dan kostumnya.” jelas pak Yamiji Takeyuki, selaku dosen mata kuliah dramaturgi sambil mengakhiri kelas hari ini.

Genre dramaturgi kali ini adalah komedi. Untuk latar tempat, kelas kami memilih latar parkiran. Setiap kelompok memiliki ide masing-masing untuk mengembangkan cerita sesuai latar tempat.

Setelah pak Yamiji keluar kelas, kami masih tetap di sini. Konoha, selaku ketua kelas mengambil alih.

“Teman-teman, bagaimana persiapannya? Ada yang mau mengusulkan sesuatu?” tanyanya yang berdiri di belakang meja dosen sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Salah satu teman kami mengangkat tangan, “Masalah untuk _background-_nya, nih, mau bagaimana? Aku sudah ada ide, sih.”

“Oke, sebentar. Tolong, sekretaris dicatat–” Konoha kembali mengedarkan pandangan mencari posisi duduk teman kami yang menjadi sekretaris, “oh? Sekretaris enggak masuk.” Kemudian ia menata ke arahku, “tolong kamu yang gantikan untuk mencatat, ya. Mau tetap di tempat atau duduk sebelahku supaya bisa lebih jelas?”

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak terjebak dalam situasi seperti orang yang bagai mendapat durian runtuh. Duduk di sebelahnya, loh. Yang ada bukannya makin jelas malah makin buyar karena aku berdekatan dengan orang yang kusuka.

Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus ada di sebelahnya. Setidaknya aku bisa dengan mudah mencatat apa yang teman-teman katakan untuk kesuksesan pementasan dramaturgi kelas kami.

Semoga.

Aku memeluk buku catatan dan pulpen seraya menghampiri Konoha. Kuambil kursi kosong terdekat dan kugeser agak menjarak dengan Konoha.

Jaga-jaga kalau dia bisa mendengar irama detak jantungku yang tidak menentu.

*

Meski ini hanya tugas dari mata kuliah, pementasan dramaturgi ini benar-benar dilakukan seperti kelompok teater profesional. Benar-benar dipentaskan dan ditonton oleh umum. Yang artinya, orang luar kampus boleh menonton dengan syarat harus membeli tiket.

Kami juga membentuk kepanitiaan. Setiap perwakilan kelas menjadi panitia inti untuk mengatur jalannya acara pementasan dramaturgi ini.

Di kamar kosku, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan, bukan soal pementasan, melainkan soal tanggal pementasannya. Tanggal 30 September juga bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Konoha. Apa yang harus aku berikan?

Sesuatu yang bisa dibuat, sederhana, tetapi berkesan.

Masalahnya tidak hanya itu. Apa sempat aku membuatnya?

Kalau aku memesan kue ulang tahun, mana sempat aku mengambilnya di hari itu karena seharian akan mengadakan gladi bersih, persiapan kostum dan tata panggung. Dan kalau memesan kue ulang tahun, pun, tidak berkesan sekali rasanya.

Di tengah-tengah aku memikirkan ini, aku teringat seorang perempuan yang sedang dekat dengan Konoha. Aku tersenyum kecewa.

“Ngapain juga aku capek-capek mikirin hadiah buat Konoha? Pasti hadiah dari perempuan itu bakal terasa spesial, meski hanya beli.”

Aku mematikan lampu belajarku dan pergi tidur.

Tetap saja aku masih memikirkan hadiah untuk Konoha.

Dasar aku.

*

Lima jam lagi pementasan dimulai. Setiap kelompok bergantian untuk melakukan gladi bersih. Sambil menunggu giliran, ada yang melengkapi untuk perlengkapan panggung, ada yang menyiapkan beberapa latar belakang musik, ada yang sedang latihan berdialog.

Konoha memanggilku untuk menghampirinya, “Aku pinjam buku catatanmu dulu untuk mendata bagian penataan cahaya lampu setiap kelompok dan bagian-bagian musiknya.”

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan buku catatanku padanya.

“Kamu bantu kelompok yang sana, ya, mereka masih mengedit untuk musiknya.” Konoha menunjuk ke arah tiga orang yang sedang mengerubungi satu laptop. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk lalu menoleh padanya kemudian mengangguk. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

*

Dan malam ini pementasan dramaturgi dimulai. Sekarang giliran kelompokku yang tampil. Aku berkali-kali menutup dan membuka tanganku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Kemudian aku juga melatih pernapasan untuk mengatur irama detak jantungku ini. Namun gagal seketika Konoha mengatakan empat kata padaku.

“Jangan gugup. Santai saja.”

Hanya itu. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap santai. Kupejamkan mataku, kutarik napas kemudian diembuskan. Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Kini giliranku yang harus tampil.

Lima belas menit berlalu, kelompokku selesai tampil. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Dan sekarang giliran kelompok Konoha yang akan tampil. Aku berdiri di sela-sela tirai hitam dekat sisi panggung supaya terlihat jelas. Tidak lupa dengan kamera ponselku.

Aku merekam bagian Konoha saja. Sedikit. Setelah itu aku menikmati sendiri adegan demi adegan. Aku tertawa, mungkin paling terbahak, karena Konoha yang mungkin kalian lihat dia sosok yang tenang, perawakannya berwibawa, dan satu nilai plusnya bahwa dia sungguh tampan, menjadi berbanding terbalik.

Terang saja, genre pementasan ini, kan, komedi. Ditambah peran Konoha memang agak menyebalkan.

Melihat Konoha yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang biasa kujumpai di kelas, membuatku semakin menyukainya. Bibir ini tidak lelah melengkungkan senyumanku padanya. Tapi tidak saat aku menoleh ke arah penonton paling depan.

Perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang berhasil mengisi sela-sela jemari Konoha.

Pencahayaan panggung mati, tandanya pementasan kelompok tadi selesai. Meski remang-remang, aku masih bisa melihat Konoha tersenyum lebar lalu melakukan tos pada teman-teman yang juga berdiri di sisi panggung. Pun ia melakukan tos padaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum meski mungkin ia tidak tahu.

*

Sudah dua jam pementasan berlangsung, sudah selesai pula acaranya. Sebelum berberes, kami berkumpul di panggung untuk mendengarkan ringkasan komentar dari dua dosen yang menilai kami, salah satunya pak Yamiji. Pak Yamiji memberi beberapa masukan untuk kelas kami.

Pementasan berjalan lancar. Aku senang akhirnya bisa melewati ini. Lalu kedua pembawa acara tadi naik ke panggung sambil berceloteh.

Lampu ruangan pementasan dimatikan. Beberapa yang ada di dalam sana berpura-pura meminta panitia untuk mencoba memeriksa saklar lampu dan sebagainya. Iya, sebagian berpura-pura, karena ini ulang tahun Konoha.

Lampu akhirnya dinyalakan seraya menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun.

Kubilang juga apa.

Salah satu pembawa acara tadi membawakan kue yang lilinnya yang menancap sudah dinyalakan apinya. Ia menghampiri Konoha yang akhirnya berdiri. Semua ikut menyanyikan lagu. Setelahnya, Konoha memejamkan mata dan merapalkan tangannya seraya berdoa, kemudian meniup apinya.

Semua bertepuk tangan.

Aku malah sibuk memotret dengan kamera ponselku peristiwa tadi dari belakang Konoha. Kedua panitia divisi dokumentasi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

“Ini kue sebenarnya dari seseorang…” kata si pembawa acara.

Aku memasukan ponselku ke saku celana, mendengarkan dengan saksama.

“…tapi dia tidak mau disebut namanya. Inisialnya aja, ya? Inisialnya…”

Sudah kuduga perempuan itu yang membeli kuenya setelah si pembawa acara menyebutkan inisial nama seseorang yang memberikan kue itu. Inisialnya sama denganku, tapi si pembawa acara tadi mengatakan dari fakultas lain.

Dan aku juga tidak merasa membelikan kue itu padanya. Aku menyiapkan hadiahku sendiri dan itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam tasku yang ada di belakang panggung.

Setelah melakukan beberapa sesi foto, semua membubarkan diri. Ada yang ikut membereskan ruangan itu, ada yang langsung mengganti kostum, ada yang mengobrol dulu.

Aku menghampiri Konoha yang tangan satunya memegang kue tadi.

“Konoha.”

Ia menoleh, “Ya?”

“Kamu masih lama di sini kan?”

Konoha mengangguk, “Iya, kenapa?”

Aku menggeleng, “Aku cuma mau kasih kamu hadiah ulang tahun, sih.”

Konoha mengangguk, “Ah, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kamu taruh saja ke dalam tasku. Aku mau menghampiri teman-teman untuk membagikan kue ini. Tasku ransel warna hitam.”

“Hm. Baiklah.”

Sebelum berbalik, Konoha mengehentikanku. Ia mememotong kue itu keukuran yang agak kecil. Kemudian mengambil dengan dua jarinya–ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya–yang kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit.

“Aaa…” Konoha memberi kode untukku membuka mulutnya. Aku mengikutinya tanpa suara. Ternyata Konoha menyuapiku, “aku ke teman-teman dulu, ya.” Konoha berlalu.

Potongan kue tadi belum kukunyah sama sekali. Masih dalam mulutku. Bahkan aku masih merasakan krim kue itu disekitar mulutku. Pandanganku mengikuti langkahnya yang menghampiri teman-teman kami.

Ini kue dari perempuan itu. Perempuannya. Perempuan yang kubilang tadi, yang menjadi pelengkap sela-sela jemari Konoha. Yang mejadi pendukungnya. Yang menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya.

Aku perlahan mengunyah kue ini seraya menahan untuk tidak menangis.

Setidaknya hal sederhana yang dilakukan pada Konoha tadi menjadi suatu kebahagiaan buatku. Meski denyut nadiku yang mulai terasa ini bercampur dengan kesedihan.

Tentang hadiah untuk Konoha, aku hanya memberikan sebuah pulpen dengan buku catatan kecil yang sudah kuisi dengan beberapa kalimat penyemangat.

Hanya itu.

Tidak berguna, bukan?

Dan kunyahanku berhenti.

Berhenti pula aku mengharapkanmu.

***

_Jemari menari menuturkan keindahan frasa yang ditunjukan untukmu di panggung ini. Untukmu, yang tidak akan pernah melihatku di panggung ini, asal kau tahu kalau namamu yang selalu kujadikan ketukan tempo dalam tarianku._

_Selamat ulang tahun, cintaku yang tak terbalas._

**[SELESAI]**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk ia yang sedang mengejar mimpi, kutulis kembali kisah ini untuk mengenangnya yang pernah menjadi alasanku untuk tidak takut meski hanya sekadar berimajinasi.


End file.
